


Make yourself at home

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Valentines Day has approached once again and this time it is Ren who is offering the gift this time to his girlfriend Makoto, however, it is much different from a box of chocolates.





	Make yourself at home

Tuesday the 13th of February, the day before Valentines Day. In recent years it meant nothing to Ren all he did was remain silent and alone while watching others enjoy themselves, that wasn't the case anymore though. Ever since moving back to Tokyo much had changed to the old attic he called home. Sojiro was kind enough to offer Ren the cafe as his home after he completed his last year and since then the attic had undergone a bit of a makeover. For one there was now a wall that closed off the attic to public view as a door was placed at the entrance of the stairs. It took a bit of work but it was completed and matched with the same materials used for the cafe. Inside also saw a makeover but more to the furniture. Shelves had been moved around along with the desk. The couch and tv remained next to the larger of the shelving while a set of draws was placed against the new wall. A carpet was also placed down to make the room look nicer.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Ren asked looking down at Morgana.

"You better hope so, if not at least you have a nice room all to yourself," Morgana replied.

Ren gave an unamused look before observing the room again. A lot of time and money had gone into this renovation, after all, Sojiro had stated that he would give the cafe to Ren when he retired fully. It was quite generous but Sojiro insisted knowing Futaba wouldn't like to run a cafe.

"Welp only one thing left to do and that's to invite her over for tomorrow," Morgana said jumping onto the couch and curling up ready to sleep.

Ren nodded and got out his phone, luckily Makoto hadn't texted him yet about Valentines Day plans, after all, he had plans already set up with the room reveal being the finale.

Ren- Hey Makoto, you still up?

Makoto- Hey, of course, everything okay?

Ren- Yeah, just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for Valentines Day tomorrow.

Makoto- I'd love to.

Ren- Great! Meet at Shibuya?

Makoto- I look forward to it. Have a good night.

Ren- You too. Love you.

Makoto- Love you too.

Ren smiled as he placed his phone onto the bedside table and proceeded to lay on the large bed.

"Soooooo?" Morgana asked.

"I'm counting on you to keep this room in order while I'm gone, no one is to enter," Ren said earning a strict nod from Morgana.

"Will do, you should get some..."

"Sleep, yes I know. Night."

Morgana knew he was pretty predictable with his suggestions for Ren to go to sleep, but he still reminded him anyway. Ren closed his eyes, however, and allowed himself to drift off to sleep thinking and hoping that tomorrow will be the best day ever.

-Wednesday 14th-

Waking up early was quite easy usually but for Makoto today wasn't a usual day. She had been up all night thinking about this day and the events that will occur, after all, Valentines only came about once a year and spending a loving day with Ren wasn't just special, it was uniquely special. After a quick shower and breakfast with Sae she was dressed and ready to leave.

"Where you heading out to?" Sae asked before Makoto left through the door.

"Oh, I'm going to be out for the majority of the day with you know who." Makoto said with a smile.

"Ah, well then good luck. And say hi to him for me." Sae said with an encouraging smile.

Makoto nodded with a wave before closing the door behind her and making her way down to the train station. 

It had been a tough year, law school kept Makoto busy and sometimes the feeling of not having Ren around did have an impact on her. But when hearing Ren had moved back into Leblanc she had almost dropped her phone into her cereal that day. She wasted no time in gathering everyone and meeting at Leblanc to see Ren again and Morgana as well. Both were sorely missed by everyone but now that they had returned things seemed to brighten up for everyone. It was almost like having the Phantom Thieves back together but this time it was simply getting the gang of friends back together, friends that would never abandon each other.

Makoto soon took the train to Shibuya and made her way outside where she found Ren waiting for her.

"Hey, Queen," Ren said as he opened his arms out.

"Joker," Makoto replied with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Ren.

Ren had wrapped his around Makoto allowing the two to embrace. They soon parted with a peck on the lips, both mainly Makoto blushing as they looked each other in the eyes.

"How have you been? Its been a while." Makoto asked.

"It has only been a few days but I'm good," Ren said with a chuckle.

"I know but you seem to have been very strict on not meeting at Leblanc or even going there. You know sis does glare at you when you are over at my house." Makoto replied.

"I'm aware but this time we will be heading there after we enjoy ourselves in the outdoors." 

"Hmm alright. So what did you have planned exactly?"

Ren smiled taking Makoto's hand.

"Oh nothing in particular just a trip around Shibuya, maybe some time at the park."

"That sounds lovely." 

With everything set the two led by Ren set out to enjoy the day.

The day, of course, went smoothly, the two went around Shibuya before heading out to Inokashira Koen to enjoy the park. It was peaceful for the most part but there were other couples around. They then went to Suidobashi where they went to enjoy lunch before going down to Odaiba Kaihinkoen where they went on the big wheel. It was a day filled with plenty of love and enjoyment both sharing kisses and cuddling when they could. They got a few small gifts for each other like flowers for Makoto and a plushie that Makoto thought was cute that she gave to Ren, it was a perfect Valentines but Ren knew it wasn't over yet.

-Evening-

The two found themselves returning to Leblanc, Sojiro was behind the counter with Morgana sitting on one of the chairs with Futaba.

"Ah, you're back and right on time as well. I was just about to close up for the night. I assume he took care of you well?" Sojiro said as he looked to Makoto.

"You know him well by now, Boss. I shouldn't have to answer that." 

"Lovebirds." Futaba cheekily said.

"That I should but I gotta make sure."

Sojiro took off his apron and approached the door with Futaba following behind.

"You going somewhere?" Ren asked.

"Yup! We are going to the movies. It's not even a romance either." Futaba said excitedly.

"Figured I'd get her out of the house while I can. You enjoy yourselves okay? If you need anything just call." 

"Will do, thank you, Boss," Makoto said with a smile.

Sojiro nodded and Futaba waved goodbye as they both left. Ren had already turned the sign to closed so now it was just Ren, Makoto and Morgana.

Upon first looks, it seemed the cafe was the same, it wasn't until Makoto got closer to the attic that she noticed the change.

"Has a wall always been there?" Makoto asked as she looked to Ren.

Ren had a grin on his face as he looked to Morgana who had situated himself on his shoulder.

"As of recently yes," Ren replied as he walked beside Makoto.

"I guess it makes sense, it would give you more privacy," Makoto said as she observed the wall.

"True," Ren simply said.

Makoto looked to Ren with a curious look.

"There is something more that has changed that is behind that door I assume?" 

"Want to go see?"

Makoto nodded eagerly to see what Ren had been doing this whole time in that attic. 

"Alright, close your eyes."

"Really, we are doing this trick?" Makoto said with an amused tone.

"It'll be worth it, trust me."

Makoto sighed in defeat, she did trust him after all. She proceeded to close her eyes and allowed Ren to guide her up the stairs. She then heard a door open as they continued to walk in. 

"Alright, you can open them," Ren said.

Makoto opened her eyes and she couldn't believe what she saw.

"This is...amazing! You did all this?" Makoto said as she looked around the room.

"With help, everyone pitched in to help with either the wall or the room itself."

Makoto was still amazed as she took her shoes off and allowed her feet to feel the soft carpet, though a question did pop up that she was now very curious about.

"In that case, how come I couldn't help?" Makoto asked.

"I wish I could say but I'd be lost for words, so I wrote it down. It's on top of that box on the bed. It's yours." Ren said and first a rare time he blushed.

Makoto raised an eyebrow but couldn't help but giggle at the look on Ren's face. Morgana had placed himself on the couch ready to see how the following conversation would go after Makoto read the note. Makoto made her way to the bed and picked up the box with the note on it. The box was red with black ribbon with note simple as she began to read it.

'Dear Makoto, 

First I wanted to say thank you for being by my said. You have done a lot for me and the love I feel for you seems to grow each day even If we are not face to face. Last year you gave me a box of chocolates so this year I'd like to give you some, after all, I failed to give you any last year. However, I assume you have seen the new look of the attic. A lot of work went into it and especially from me a lot of love. In saying that the reason why I didn't let out know about this because this is the larger part of what I'd like to offer you on this day. It is a wonderful room but the bed is big enough for two. And I don't mean Morgana and me...

Love, Ren.'

It took a little while for Makoto to register the note as she was already in tears from the first part of it but then she read it over again and her eyes widened as she looked at Ren who was shyly smiling.

"Y..you're asking me to...move in with you?" Makoto stuttered.

"Yeah, I renovated the attic for the purpose of asking you today if you will move in with me so that we can live together and not have to keep meeting up all the time," Ren said as he watched Makoto's reactions.

Makoto was lost for words, even Morgana didn't have anything quirky to say as he shed a tear or two. 

"I don't know what to say...But I hope this speaks for itself."

Makoto ran up to Ren and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she closed her eyes. Ren was taken by surprise but he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Makoto. The two remained like this for a little while before parting to catch their breaths.

"So...Is that a yes?" Ren said with a shy yet cheeky smirk.

"Definitely, I'd love to move in with you. Just under one condition." Makoto said with her own smirk.

"Oh? If you want me to pay for the bathhouse I can do that." 

"No, though that would be a bonus. I would, however, appreciate if you got a large room divider."

Ren had mentally facepalmed as he looked to Morgana who may as well been doing the same.

"That is what we forgot to get..." Morgana mumbled.

Makoto giggled.

"Don't worry, we can get that as soon as possible." Ren said as he looked back at Makoto.

"Good, cause I do plan on moving in by tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow evening?" Ren asked curiously.

"Of course, I'd very much like to start our life living together right away and packing won't be so bad." Makoto said with a gentle smile.

Ren couldn't help but chuckle as the two continued to embrace.

"Very well, I guess tomorrow will be a busy day huh?" Ren said.

"Mhm, until then though, we still have tonight to enjoy ourselves. Let's worry about the details tomorrow."

Ren nodded before the two leaned in and kissed each other lovingly. This was certainly a step up from the previous Valentines but it was all worth it for this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story, short but sweet I hope.
> 
> Just as a side note, I know Valentines was a Friday this time around, however, to fit in with a 1 year later in game it would have been on a Wednesday seeing the one displayed in game was a Tuesday.


End file.
